September Rain
by darkangel9314
Summary: The time has finally come and Rose couldn't be more nervous. It has been years since she has met Dimitri and now she is marrying the man of her dreams. How will life turn out for these two? and will they live happily ever after? Containers spoilers from The Ruby Cirlce
1. Chapter 1

September Rain

Chapter 1

Rose Hathaway had never been more afraid in her life. She had never been this afraid before even when the life of her life had been turned Strogoi against his will and he tried to turn her to she still hadn't been as nervous as she was at this moment.

It was the night before her wedding night and she was a bundle of nerves. Tomorrow should would be marrying Dimitri Belikov in a semi private ceremony and she couldn't be more happier, but she didn't want a single thing to go wrong.

"Stop thinking about it Rose. It's time for your bachelorette party." Lissa said.

She groaned at the thought and looked at her little black dress again. Dimitri was out and about with Adrian who had surprisingly became one of his good friends and Sydney had found someone to watch Declan so she could go out with us.

Tonight was her last night of being a 'single' woman and the girls wouldn't let her have it any other way. They were going to a strip club full of male strippers that had glitter and everything.

The others were excited for it, but rose just wanted to get it over with so she could marry the love of her life. Her Dimitri. Her world.

But she had to get through this night first.

Lissa smiled and grabbed her hand as she pulled her to the limo she had purchased.

"Are you ready for the best night of your life besides your wedding night?" Lissa asked with a wink.

Rose nodded. It was time to see what this night held for her.


	2. Chapter 2

September Rain

Chapter 2

Lissa dragged Rose out to the Limo as she entered she noticed a few of her friends were gathered around. Mia, Sydney, Viktoria, Sonya, Angeline, and Jill were all gathered around as they drank champagne. Mia handed her a glass while Rose accepted it.

"What's on the agenda?" she asked.

"Strip club." They all said laughing.

Rose nodded and drank some champagne this would be a long night.

"Don't you think I'm a little too old for strip clubs?"

"Come on Rose. Let loose and party for once in your life. You only get a first marriage once." Lisaa said.

Rose looked at Lissa and noticed something. She wasn't drinking like the others. Instead she was sticking to water. Rose knew that Lissa had been sick for a while, but she hadn't known that she hadn't been drinking either.

"Why aren't you drinking?" she asked curious.

"I don't want to spoil your big day Rose. Just enjoy it and I'll tell you later."

"Vaslissa Sabrina Rhea Dragomir, You will tell me this instant or I will get out of this car. Don't forget I know how to tuck and roll."

"Fine, I'll tell you all."

Even Jill had perked up to hear this news.

"It looks like Jill and I won't have to worry about being the only Dragomir's in our bloodline anymore."

"Lissa, Are you saying that you're-"

"Yes Rose I'm pregnant. Christian and I are going to have a baby."

The girls squeled in excitement as Rose just sat there silently. She didn't mean to be rude to Lissa and her great news, but Lissa's news had just reminded Rose of the jaw dropping news that Adrian and Sydney had given her a few years ago something that Dimitri and her had chosen to ignore until now. She had remembered receiving the news as if it had just happened yesterday.

"You two might want to sit down for this" Adrian had told them one day.

They sat down eagerly awaiting the news that they were going to share. After all Declan had been a big shock to them, but what they were about to hear next was the most shocking thing that Rose had ever heard.

"How often do you two have unprotected sex?" Adrian said.

Dimitri had given him the evil eye as she scoffed. Looks like Adrian was still being Adrian despite having a wife and a new son.

"I'm not saying it to be a pervert. I have something very important to tell you two."

"Then get to it. You don't need to know about our sex life." Rose had snapped.

"Alright. Alright. I need to tell you two something about Declan."

"What about Declan?"

"He's Olive and Neil's son."

Her eyes had gone big as she gave off a small laugh.

"Very funny Adrian now tell us what's really going on."

"I'm not lying Rose. Declan is really Olive and Neil's son."

He handed her a note as her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it.

"How?" Dimitri asked after he was done reading the letter himself.

"Another side effect from you guys coming back from the dead. Well strogoi state to be exact. Which means you two will probably have to be careful from now on. It must be by some miracle that you haven't already got Rose pregnant yet."

Rose looked at Dimitri as he looked back at her in astonishment.

She returned back to present times and smiled at Lissa. No matter what her dilemma was she was still happy for Christian and Lissa. She just wondered if Dimitri would ever want kids in the nearby future. They were both in respectable points in their careers, but could they really have a child without huge consquences. If people started questioning their child then they would start to question Sydney about Declan and that sweet baby boy didn't deserve that, but as she heard her friends gush on about Lissa's pregnancy. She realized all she wanted was to start a real family with Dimitri and she knew that's exactly what they wanted to.

She would have to find some time to ask Sydney about it later. As they approached the strip club Rose rolled her eyes as they pulled her in. She laughed as Mia had paid an attractive male to give Rose a lap dance, but Rose didn't seem that impressed. She laughed it off as she started chatting with her friends and drinking just having a good time. That's when she found the perfect opportunity to talk to Sydney. She dragged Sydney to the surpringly empty bathrooms and took a deep breath.

"I want to ask you about Declan."

"What about him?"

"Do you ever regret having him as your son?"

"Not for a second. What brought this on?"

"Lissa's pregnancy news got me thinking-"

"About the night that Adrian told you and Dimitri you could actually have kids."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I'm not an idiot Rose. Tell me what's on your mind."

"I want to give Dimitri what he always wanted."

"You're already marrying him Rose."

"That's not what I meant."

"You mean you want to have a baby with Dimitri?"

"He's the love of my life Sydney. I would do anything to make him happy."

"Have you really thought this through Rose?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just put aside the whole everyone would treat them as a science project thing. Let's just focus on the fact that you're doing this for Dimitri."

"He's always wanted them Sydney and now I can give him what he wants."

"But is it what you want Rose? Taking care of a baby is hard work especially if there circumstances are a little different and they're unexpected."

"I guess I never really thought about if I wanted kids or not."

"Well I suggest before you take this huge step with Dimitri in your life you carefully think things through first. You have to both want this Rose or else you'll be miserable."

Rose nodded and hugged Sydney.

"Thanks for the advice."

"It was my pleasure."

They exited the bathroom door and returned to the party. They had partied until they couldn't any longer. Lissa took Rose home and she past out on her bed eager that she would be marrying the man of her dreams tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

September Rain

Chapter 3

Rose smiled as she thought of one thing. As she gazed upon the beautiful chapel that Lissa had put together completed with red and white roses and candles, she couldn't believe that in a few short hours she would no longer be Rosemarie Hathaway, but Rosemarie Belikov. Lissa took in the view and smiled at Rose taking her hand.

"Are you ready to get all dolled up for the wedding?" She said smiling.

Rose nodded at a loss for words as Lissa took her to the bridal suite where she saw Sydney and Viktoria her other bridesmaids. Lissa dragged her to the chair and handed Rose over a robe.

"Here put this on. I don't want you in that dress until you're absolutely perfect."

Rose stared at the dress and smiled. She still couldn't believe how gorgeous it was. It was a princess style dress with lace sleeves and a lace back. The sleeves had only went down to her elbows but to Rose it was perfect.

She turned her attention back to Lissa who was already wearing her red bridesmaid dress. She couldn't believe how fast these hours were going as she recited her vows in her mind again while Lissa curled her hair and put it in a half up half down style that fit her perfectly. She would later put on the lace veil that would complete the flowers at the top of her head, but at the moment the door had swung open reviling a happy Abe and Janine.

"You two are just in time. We were about to put Rose in her wedding dress." Lissa said finishing the last of Rose's makeup.

She had went with simple colors that showed off Rose's natural beauty and it had made her look gorgeous. Rose sat up and went over to Viktoria and Sydney who helped her into her dress. Rose turned around and looked into the full length mirror. As Lissa attached her veil. Rose almost cried at the sight of her in her wedding dress. It was absolutely stunning and she couldn't wait until she went down that isle and saw Dimitri.

Her dad came up to her and hugged her.

"Are you sure you don't want me to break Dimitri's leg so you can make a run for it?"

Rose laughed. Of course her dad would make a joke about this at this important time of her life.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself old man."

Rose's mother gave her a hug.

"I can't believe my sweet baby girl is getting married."

"Sweet isn't really the adjective I would use mom."

They laughed as Lissa rushed back into the room and perfected Rose's makeup.

"There you're almost ready. Now we just need the traditional four things and you'll be perfect."

"I have her something blue." Her mother said.

She attached the nazar on a necklace and placed it on Rose's neck. It might have felt out of place to everyone else, but to Rose it was perfect.

"I have the something old." Viktoria said as she attached a diamond bracelet to Rose's wrist.

"It's our grandmother's. She said she wanted you to have it Rose."

"Now it's time for something borrowed." Sydney said giving Rose a garner.

"It was mine, but we all know how my wedding turned out." The others gave a small laugh

"And now for the final thing. Something new." Lissa said giving her a pair of diamond earrings that she hung from Rose's ears.

"Now you're perfect." They all said.

Rose smiled as she inhaled. It was almost time for her to marry the love of her life and she couldn't have been more nervous.

"I guess that mean I'm ready to marry the man of my dreams." She said smiling at Lissa.

They all squealed as they exited the bridal suite and lined up one by one. She watched as Declan and Zoe went down the aisle first as a ring bearer and a flower girl. Then it was Viktoria and Eddie's turn. Viktoria sent Rose a wink as she went down the aisle. Then Adrian and Sydney. She had to admit that at first she was speckle about Sydney and Adrain's relationship. Now as she glanced at hem together she couldn't help but smile at how much in love they were even after the difficulties of raising a child together. A child that rose could have with Dimitri if she choose to.

The decision was still a difficult one. Could she really see herself as a mother? She could picture Dimitri as a father and he would be an amazing one, but when it came to herself Rose was confused about the whole situation still.

Next Lissa and Christain walked down the aisle. They were another couple who had beat the odds and now were happy together with a child on the smiled as she watched the two people who were oddly perfect for each other walk down the aisle.

Then the pure shock came as she realized that she was now next. She clutched onto her dad's shoulder tightly as they walked.

"You ready for this kid?"

"Just don't let me get taken down by a bench again."

He laughed as they walked down the aisle. Rose was nervous as she viewed all her wedding guest with happy expressions on their face as she looked up she finally saw him.

Dimitri was standing there with a look of utter joy and awe as he gazed upon her. Suddenly everything went away as she gazed into his eyes. If she could just focus on those gorgeous brown eyes she could get through anything. Including her own wedding.

Father Andrews smiled at Rose as he looked at her and Abe.

"May I ask who gives this bride away today?"

"Me and her mother do."

Abe kissed Rose's cheek as he placed Rose's hand in Dimitri's. She looked as her father sat by her mother who was now crying. That's when she turned and looked at Dimitri. Her breath caught as she realized that this was it she was finally going to marry the man she had been waiting for all her life.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this couple Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov in holy matrimony. The couple has prepared their own vows. Dimitri would you like to start?"

"Absolutely." He said smiling at Rose. "Rosemarie Hathaway. Rose. My Roza. From the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew you were going to be an important part of my life then things happened and I realized that I was right, but you weren't just going to be my best friend. No. You became so much more than that. We have been beating the odds ever since we got together. From braving the feeling we felt for each other while we were Lissa's guardians to when we fought in the battle that had became one of the worst moments in my life. To me being a strogoi and to you and Lissa saving me and bringing me back to this state, to pretending I didn't love you because of what I did to you, to realizing that I loved you and I would do whatever it took to make it work for us again. From the moment I came back to you. I realized that no other woman would ever compare to you and I would be forever lost without you. We might have our fights and downfalls but I believe that has made us stronge couple. I want you Roza. I want you as my wife, as my partner, and the mother of our future kids whenever we decide that the time is right for certain activities. I want to spend forever with you Roza and I promise that I will love you through it all. I will love you until my very last moment on this earth and I for one can't wait to start our lives together."

That's when it finally hit Rose. She wanted everything with him. She wanted a house and a family of their own. And she wanted to give those things to him. She gave him a small kiss and smiled as tears of joy ran down her face. She didn't even care if it was ruining her makeup. At this moment all she cared about was her and Dimitri.

"Rose. Would you like to start?"

"Gosh. After that where do I begin?"

The audience laughed.

"Dimitri Belikov. From the moment I saw you I was immedialty attracted to you. We were like magnets drawn to each other and no matter how many times we tried to pull apart we would just come back to each other and reconnect. Now here we are today after all that we have gone through and I'm about to have the greatest honor of being called your wife. I love you Dimitri Belikov and I know that no matter what we go through I always want to go through it with you. We've been rising from the ashes again and again because that's how strong our love is and it will never die. I love you so much and I can't wait until we have all those first we were talking about. I can't wait to have kids with you and be the wife you deserve. I have waited all my life for a man like you Dimitri Belikov and now I can finally call myself your wife. I hope that our life is filled with all the happiness in the world. And I hope that no matter what happens in this hurricane we call life that I'll always be connected with you. I love you."

Dimitri gave Rose a small kiss and she smiled. It was almost over. In a few short seconds she would be Mrs. Dimitri Belikov.

"May I ask who has the rings?"

Adrian held up Declan and he handed over the rings to the priest. Rose took Dimitri's and Dimitri took hers.

"Now repeat after me. Dimitri you first."

"I, Dimitri Belikov, choose you, Rosemarie Hathaway, Above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love and with it I join my life to yours."

Dimitri slid the ring on her finger as he stated the final words that made her heart hammer out of her chest.

"As this ring has no end neither shall my love for you."

"Rose-" the priest said.

Rose nodded as she smiled finally ready to commit herself to this man.

"I, Rosemarie Hathaway, choose you, Dimitri Belikov, above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love and with it I join my life to yours as this ring has no end neither shall my love for you."

Rose slid the ring on Dimitri's finger and breathed heavily. She needed Dimitri so much.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Pennslyvnia I now pronounce you man and wife. Dimitri Belikov you finally may kiss the bride."

They laughed as Dimitri's hand caught her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Time stopped as they continued to kiss. It was warm and full of life and meaning.

The crowd clapped as they pulled apart and turned towards them hand in hand. Lissa smiled at Rose with tears in her eyes as she handed her the back her roses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Belikov."

Rose and Dimitri held on to each other's hands as they made their way to their new forever.


	4. Chapter 4

September Rain

Chapter 4

Rose laughed as she looked into Dimitri's eyes and shoved his into a nearby bathroom. Everyone was waiting for them at the reception, but Rose couldn't wait that long to have Dimitri. She also wanted to discuss the possibility of having a baby with him

They got off each other's clothes in one swift movement and he had just entered her when a knock from the door had interrupted them. God dammit, whoever this was better have had to use the restroom.

"Rose. Dimitri. I know what you're doing in there and you better stop it right now. You two are not getting out of this reception to have sex."

Rose groaned as she put her wedding dress back on and Dimitri did the same with his tux. It looked as if they would have to save sex for later. They exited the bathroom and walked with Lissa to the reception. Everyone looked at them in awe as Dimitri escorted his brand new bride to the dance floor. Where they would share their first dance as husband and wife.

The song 'you're in love' by Taylor Swift played softly in the background as they swayed to the music. Rose lost herself in Dimitri's brown eyes and it felt as if it was too soon before the song had ended. She just couldn't believe it. After several years of denying their feelings for each other and dating they were finally married. She was finally Mrs. Dimitri Belikov and she couldn't have been happier.

The reception had gone by rather smoothly as they finally made their way to opening their presents from the others. They had all given gifts that had pleased Rose, but the best one had come from none other than Lissa.

Rose had pulled out her envelope which had just had a key. Rose looked at it in question and gave Lissa a look. Where was she going with this?

"Lissa, what is this?"

"Oh nothing. It's just a key to yours and dimitri's new house."

"Wait. Lissa you can't be serious. You bought us a house."

"I sure did and before you start going into the I'm your guardian and I need to be with you twenty four seven speech. Let me first start off by telling you that this house is close to court so you don't have to worry that much about me. You and Dimitri can have a place to yourself and do whatever you want with it."

Rose smiled and hugged Lissa.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how happy you just made me."

"I can imagine I just made you very happy."

"Come on you. You can help me pack all this in the car and my luggage."

"Ah. Your honeymoon. Where is your husband taking you?"

"To Spain."

"How romantic."

Guest escorted Rose and Dimitri to their car tossing rice at them as they made it to the car laughing. They kissed happy to finally be alone. It was finally their wedding night and their would be ton of surpirses in store. She just had to tell Dimitri what she wanted and they could discuss it as adults.

"Are you ready to start the rest of our lives together Mrs. Belikov?"

"More than ready Mr. Belikov."

They kissed as the cab took them into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

September Rain

Chapter 5

Dimitri carried Rose through the threshold as she gazed at their hotel suite for the night. It was just a lay over until their next flight to Spain, but at least they could finally enjoy their wedding night without any interruptions.

She looked around the honeymoon suite and smiled. There was a heart shaped bed with a red comforter and white pillows with two red roses crossed over the white pillows and white rose petals all over the bed and both colored rose petals on the floor. There was also a bottle of champagne with two champagne glasses and the room was immersed in candle light. It was the ultimate romantic setting for their first night as husband and wife.

Rose crossed the room and inhaled. Tonight was the first night she would be with Dimitri as his wife and she couldn't be anymore nervous. Especially since she wanted to talk to him about starting a family and everything. She was nervous, but she knew this would make them both happy.

Dimitri crossed the room and put his lips to hers. She guessed this was as good a time as any to bring up the question of making a child together. She pulled away and grabbed his hand smiling. He looked down at her concerned.

"We need to talk." She said with a serious tone.

"This isn't what a newly married man wants to hear from his wife on their wedding night." He said.

"It's not bad news. It's just a decision I feel like we should make together."

Rose escorted Dimitri to the bed and sat down by him careful not to wrinkle her dress. It was finally time to let Dimitri know the truth about what she was thinking.

"Roza, what is it? You're shaking."

"I'm nervous to tell you something."

"Roza, Are you pregnant?"

"No, but I want to be."

Dimitri looked at her with utter disbelief.

"What did you just say?"

"I know it's a shock to hear it from me of all people, but we're married now and I know you've always wanted children of your own and now you could have them with me."

"But is this what you want?"

"I never wanted anything more in my entire life then I do right now. I want you and I want us to be a family with as many children as we can possibly imagine having, but let's keep it at one right now. I might be Rosemarie Hathaway the bad ass guardian, but I don't know how I'll be as a mother. I just know you'll make a great father."

"Roza, I'm happy that you want to do this and I can't be more happier that you want a child with me. I may have my doubts about be a father at the moment , but we'll try."

Rose sighed happily and kissed Dimitri. She couldn't believe it. He had taken the news better than she thought he would.

Dimitri leaned her back on the bed and their clothes slowly fell off in a fit of passion. The sex was raw and pure and more than she imagined it to be. She loved Dimitri with all her heart and no matter how challenging motherhood would be she knew she would love any part of her and Dimitri no matter how small and tiny it was. She smiled and kissed Dimitri like there was no tomorrow. It was the best day of her life and she couldn't wait to see what life as Mrs. Dimitri Belikov would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

September Rain

Chapter 6

Rose looked in the full length mirror and studied her reflection as Dimitri finished unpacking the last of their things. So far Barcelona had been the absolute most gorgeous place Rose had ever seen in her whole life and today her and Dimitri would be sight seeing. They already had plans to visit the best of Barcelona and Rose couldn't wait.

Sure they had been busy with baby making last night, but today was just pure romance for her and Dimitri. They would have plenty of time to make a baby later, but for today they were going to be the tinest bit selfish and be a newlywed couple for as long as they could.

Dimitri put the last of their clothes away and turned towards her to give her a kiss and catch her hand. He smiled that brilliant smile of his which made Rose just want to stay in this hotel room all day, but she had promised him that this trip wouldn't be all about sex and Rose Hathaway always kept her promises.

"So where does my beautiful wife want to go first?"

"We could go to a one of their many parks or the beach. Just because were on this luxurious honeymoon doesn't mean we can't do free things or spend as little money as possible."

"Look at you thinking like a wife on a budget already."

"Well I want us to enjoy the little things in life with a few expenses here and there."

'"Well there's always one thing we can do for free."

"What's that?"

Dimitri dipped her back and kissed her. She giggled and got back up.

"Come on. We have other things to do besides that. Now come on I'm sure two wildly known guardians can handle a little adventure."

Dimitri smiled as Rose took his hand and led him out of their hotel room so they could start their adventure together.

Rose and Dimitri strolled through the Parc de la Ciutadella enjoying the beauty of it when they spotted a rent a boat store so they could ride a boat in the lake. Rose smiled and pulled him towards it as they purchased a small paddle boat for an hour so they could paddle through the water.

When they were paddling through the water Rose felt relaxed and smiled at her husband. Barcelona really was an amazing place. There was nothing that could have ruined this moment until the boat happened to get snagged on a rock and Rose tipped out of the boat crashing into the water below.

It was cold and refreshing, but that didn't stop her from noticing that she was now soaked from head to toe in the only outfit she happened to bring that day. Ugh. Wet jeans were the worst. Dimitri reached down and caught a hold of her dragging her back in the boat. She coughed up the water she had accidently almo0st swallowed and sniffed. She hated that water had gone up her nose too.

"Roza, Are you hurt?" Dimitri said with eyes full of concern.

"No. I'm alright. How is the boat?"

Dimitri looked at the corner that had hit the rock carefully and frowned slightly.

"It's a little chipped, but nothing to be concerned about we just might have to pay an extra fee."

Rose shrugged and shivered. She was now getting cold and it didn't help that she didn't have anything dry with her. '

"Come on. Let's get this boat back to them and then we can go back to the hotel so you can change."

"Then what will we do?"

"We could go to the beach. There are a few things to do there not to mention a few restraunts we can go to."

Rose smiled as they went back to the boat rental place when they got out of the boat. They walked in together hand in hand and explained to the owner what had happened. The owner took one look at Rose and frowned turning towards one of the women working there and saying something to them in Spanish.

"We are so sorry about that Mr. Belikov. There will be no charge and we'll even find something for your new bride to wear."

"Thank you sir. That is very generous of you."

The woman who he had spoken to earlier grabbed Rose's arm and escorted her to a room where she handed her a skirt and a shirt that looked a little girlish to Rose, but she would wear anything to get out of these wet clothes.

Rose changed into a flowing white top that was off the shoulders and a orange skirt that hit her ankles. The women had even thrown in an orange flower to put in her hair to complete the outfit. Now that Rose looked at it it really didn't look that bad.

When Rose got out of the dressing room, Dimitri's eyes glazed over as he got that dazed smile he always got when he was speechless. Well it looked like Rose Hathaway could pull off anything. Rose gave Dimitri a kiss and grabbed his hand.

"See something you like?"

"I see a lot of things I like actually, but the outfit is pretty great too."

She smiled and kissed him.

"So what are we doing Mr. Belikov?"

"Well my lovely wife this gentlemen just informed me of a carnival that was being held at the beach. There's rides, food, and even a movie marathon going on. So Mrs. Belikov what do you say?"

"That sounds perfect to me."

"Well then Mrs. Belikov. Shall we?"

She slid his arm through his and smiled.

"Yes we shall."


	7. Chapter 7

September Rain

Chapter 7

Dimitri took Rose's hand as they walked hand in hand to the carnival. It had been a while since Rose actually stopped to have some fun. After all a guardian always put their Moroi first. Dimitri bought their tickets and they looked around for a little while.

After a few rides that made Dimitri want to throw up, they finally settled on top of the Ferris wheel and looked out to the nighttime Spain sky. Rose snuggled closer glad that she was now married to the man of her dreams.

"Thank you for everything Dimitri."

He smiled at Rose and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Anything for you Rose Belikov. Anything for you."

She smiled as they watched the nighttime sky together. Finally everything in the world felt right and she was happy to see where their journey would take them next.


	8. Chapter 8

September Rain

Chapter 8

Rose inhaled the cold Pennsylvania air and stepped off of the plane and into Lissa's arm.

"Oh Rose, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Liss. So what have I missed?"

"Not much. It's been boring here without you."

"Well I do love how awesome it is to be missed."

"Sadly I must get back to work."

"Well you'll survive." Lissa said with a smile.

"Hmm so what are we doing today?"

"Well I need to shop for this boring banquet. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course."

Rose and Lissa drove in the car and then got out. It was dangerous to be here at night, but Rose had no doubt that she could protect Lissa. Then she felt the sick sensation and was tossed into the car. Lissa screamed as Rose gained her composure and fought with the strrogoi. She got an opening in but she was fading fast. That toss had really hurt.

When she had finally fought off the strogoi and killed him. She could barely stand up straight. Lissa looked at her with a look of concern on her face.

"Rose"

Rose gasped and passed out on the ground.

When Rose woke up, she stared up at the white ceiling. It appeared as if she had somehow gotten to the Moroi court hospital. She groaned and looked over to see Lissa in a chair by her bed.

"I'm sorry for passing out. I have no clue why I did that."

"I do." The doctor said coming in holding Rose's chart.

"What's the news doctor?"

"It appears as if congratulations are in order."

"What for?"

"You're pregnant Rose. It appears that you're six weeks along. I suggest a lot of bed rest though."

"Thank you doctor." Rose said in shock.

The doctor left as Rose stared at Lissa.

"How am I going to tell Dimitri?"

Lissa smiled mischievously. "I think I have an idea."


	9. Chapter 9

September Rain

Chapter 9

Rose placed the blindfold over Dimitri's eyes and giggled slightly as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Roza, You've been hiding something from me all day, what is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise."

"Roza, you know how I feel about surprises."

Rose smiled to herself and took one of his hands leading him away from the court and to their own private house that Lissa had bought for them with a few minor adjustments.

"This is a long walk." He said.

"Oh don't be so grumpy we're almost there."

When they reached the house she smiled to herself at how much it reminded her of their cabin back at St. Vladmir's. The one they first made love in. She smiled and pulled her keys out placing it in the door knob and turned it.

She stepped into their living room that had a few bookshelves, a nice plush rug, a few lamps, a nice comfy couch, and a fire place. She took off Dimitri's blindfolded and he looked around amazed.

"Roza, What is this?"

"This is our new house." She said gesturing around the room.

"It's beautiful."

"Just wait until you see the rest of it."

She took his hand and lead them into their kitchen. It had nice brown hardwood floors and cabinets with marble counters and a dining area with a cute little table. She loved the kitchen and couldn't wait to use it.

The next thing she showed Dimitri was there bedroom. It had a nice king sized bed with white comforters, another book shelf, a few chester drawers, and a built in bathroom, but she couldn't wait to show him which room was next. She grabbed his hand excited to show him the next and final detour of the house.

She led him to the room and watched his eyes light up as he saw the bright yellow room that was complete with a crib, a changing table, a rocking chair, and a few chester drawers that Lissa had no doubt staked up with baby clothes and other necessities.

"Rose, What is this?"

"This is our babies's room."

He stared at her wide-eyed.

"You mean-"

"I'm pregnant Dimitri. We're pregnant." She said smiling.

He pulled her to him and gave her a deep kiss that she wished had lasted forever. He lifted her up and twirled her around which made her laugh like an idiot as he laid her down.

"I can't wait to start a family with you Rosemarie Hathaway."

"And I can't wait to start a family with you Dimitri Belikov."

They smiled together as they gave each other another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

September Rain

Chapter 10

Rose exhaled as she wobbled to the doctor's office. Today was her five month checkup and today she would be finding out the sex of her baby. Dimitri followed behind her looking excited. She really hoped that it was a boy considering that she would love for Dimitri to have a son so he could teach him things. Rose exhaled as she placed herself in a chair waiting for Dimitri to check them in.

She waited patiently until the nurse called her name. It was now time for Rose's favorite part of the month. She laid down on the bed and waited as the doctor squeezed cold goo on her stomach. She placed the monitor on her stomach and moved it around she detected the babies heart beat. It was a sound that Rose and Dimitri both listened to. Rose smiled as Dimitri kissed her.

"Did you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

Rose looked at Dimitri as he nodded.

"Yes we would love to."

The doctor smiled as she checked the baby once more.

"It looks like you're having a girl."

Rose smiled. " We're having a daughter."

The doctor nodded as Dimitri put his hand over our stomach.

"We're having a little girl Dimitri."

"I'll give you two a moment. You can go whenever you like."

"Thank you doctor." Dimitri said looking into Rose's eyes.

The docotr left and Dimitri kissed Roe.

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too. Are yoy sure you're not disappointed?"

"Why would I be?"

"I know you wanted a boy."

"A girl is amazing Roza. I'll have a little Roza running around soon."

Rose smiled as they kissed. It was a perfect day and she couldn't wait until the day they be a little family.


	11. Chapter 11

September Rain

Chapter 11

There was nothing Rose liked more than sleeping in on a Saturday morning. Unfortunately this was not one of those Saturdays. One moment her and Dimitri were snuggling on their bed the next minute, Lissa was there waking them up with a blow horn. Rose sat up ready to kick Lissa's ass. Who was dumb enough to wake up a seven month pregnant woman that way?

Rose gave Lissa the death glare and got out of the bed wobbling with determination. If she wasn't her guardian she would be holding Lissa by the hair at the moment, but she had to try and stay calm.

"Lissa, What the hell are you doing?"

"You forgot already."

"I'm sorry. Maybe it was the blow horn that scrabbled my brain a little. Why don't you try an alarm clock next time."

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

"For what?"

"It's your baby shower today Rose."

"Where's Dimitri?"

"He's helping us set up. All you have to do is show up."

"Fine. Let me get dressed."

Lissa squealed as she left the room. Rose rolled her eyes and rummaged through her closet. Lissa had had her baby shower a few days ago so of course Rose would have hers in the same week. Even if she was only seven months pregnant. She sighed and threw on her cutest outfit before leaving the room. Presents filed their living room and Dimitri helped Rose to the couch. It was one of those days where Rose didn't really feel great. It had been that way for a week now. Rose didn't know exactly what was wrong. She would go to the doctor tomorrow if she had time. Today she was just going to try and enjoy her baby shower.

First they played a few games which Rose admitted were fun, but the pain was still there. What the hell was going on?

She shook it off and went to the couch to open presents. First was Mia's present. It was a package of diapers, which Rose was grateful for.

"Thanks Mia."

"You're welcome."

Next up was Jill's present. Rose was just happy that Jill could have been there. She had been through so much since they found out that she was Lissa's sister. She just hoped that Jill had fun. Rose picked up the little socks and shoes and smiled to herself. This would be cute on the baby. She thanked Jill and went onto Sydney's present. Sydney had a baby boy of her own to take care of so Rose was happy to receive any gift that Sydney thought might help. Rose smiled as she looked at the baby monitor. That would be helpful seeing how much she loved to sleep.

Sydney hugged Rose and she took a deep breath as a sharp pain went through her. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed the table. Dimitriwas by her side within a minute.

"Roza-" he said looking at her.

"I'm just having these cramps. It might be braxton hicks contractions. I read about them online."

Dimitri looked at her as if he was unsure. He put his hand on her stomach as the pain became more intense nearly making her double over in pain. He pulled her into his arms as Lissa kneeled down putting her hands on Rose'sm stomach. She knew Lissa was trying to heal her but these pains just wouldn't lay off.

"Lissa, Stop. It's not helping." she said through gritted teeth.

Lissa looked at her hands as Dimitri sat up.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. There's no ins ands or buts about it."

Rose nodded as she sat 's when she felt the trickling of water down her legs. What the hell was happening. She looked down at the puddle on the floor as she looked back up at Dimitri. No. It was too soon.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked unsure.

"My-My water just broke. I-I think i'm going into labor."


	12. Chapter 12

September Rain

Chapter 12

Rose cried out as another contraction hit her. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be having this baby right now. It was way too soon. Lissa helped her through the contraction as Dimitri drove faster. She just prayed that her baby would be alright. Please let her baby be alright.

Dimitri came to a screeching stop at the hospital as he flung out of the car and was at her door at the next instant. Lissa helped Rose into Dimitri's arms as he carried her into the hospital.

"Someone please help. My wife is in labor."

A nurse grabbed a wheel chair and Dimitri placed her into it. He held her hand as she grabbed at her stomach. Damn these contractions were coming too fast. She tried to concentrate on the questions the nurse was asking her it was just hard to do when she was in so much pain. The nurse turned to Dimitri for better answers as they placed her on the bed.

"How far along is she?"

"She's 27 weeks."

"We'll see if we can slow the labor some, but I have to tell you, it looks like this baby might come today."

"No please. It's too early." Rose said through her clenched teeth.

Another contraction hit and she fell back on the bed. They were getting worse and worse. The nurse rushed to the bed as she lifted Rose's sheet.

"I'm going to see where we're at."

Rose nodded as she tried not to cry out. My God it hurt so bad.

The nurse looked concerned as she turned to another nurse that had just came.

"Page Dr. Norman. Tell him she's fully dilated."

"What?" she said crying.

"Listen Rose. I need you to be strong. I know it's early, but you're in labor. We're going to have to deliver this baby today, but we'll do everything we can."

Rose nodded trying to hold back tears. She couldn't do this. It was too soon. She didn't know what she would do if her baby wasn't going to be okay.

The doctor came in and checked Rose again confirming that the baby was coming now. Lissa took one of her hands while Dimitri took the other. She was glad to know that the two people that she loved the most were right there during this difficult time that should have been her happiest.

Another contraction hit as the doctor suited up.

"Alright Rose let's deliver this baby."

Rose nodded as Dimitri squeezed her hand.

"Okay Rose the baby is crowning. I'm going to need you to give me a great big push."

Rose nodded as she bit her lip. She faced countless strogoi's and had been in so many fights but no pain compared to the pain of giving birth to a child. She's rather get punched a thousand times than endure the pain of labor again.

She gave a great giant push as she felt the intense pain.

"Very good Rose. Alright just a couple more you can do this."

Rose looked into Dimitri's eyes as she kissed her forehead, She did as the doctor instructed just as she oped her eyes and saw the doctor holding her baby. A nurse rolled in an incubator as the docotr looked at her.

"It's a girl." he said as he moved over to the nurse and worked on the baby.

"Why-Why isn't she crying?"

"Roza-" Dimitri said as she tried to get out of the bed.

He grabbed her before she could. What was happening with her baby?

"No Dimitri. Why isn't she crying Doctor?"

The nurse looked at her as the doctor nodded.

"We need to check if you're okay Rose."

"No! I'm fine just please help my baby. Is-Is she-"

"No Rose, She wasn't breathing right on her own since her lungs aren't fully devoloped yet. We need to keep an eye on her until she does."

"How long until she gets better?"

"We're not one hundred percent sure. These cases are always different and they all come with different results. We just have to wait and see."

Rose nodded as she fell back on Dimitri. She hated that her baby was so sick and she couldn't help her.

"We're putting her in an incubator to help her and she'll be kept in the NICU for as long as she needs. I'm sorry Rose. I hope everythig goes well for you guys and you can visit her all you want."

"Wait."

The nurse turned to her as the doctor put the baby in the incubator.

"Can I at least see her?"

The nurse looked at the doctor for confirmation. After a couple of minutes the doctor rolled the incubator to where Rose was as she cried. Her poor poor baby. Her baby didn't deserve these tubes and wires. Rose knew it was to help her breath, but she hated to see her baby suffer.

Her babies eyes were closed as her chest moved up and down. She was so tiny. She couldn't believe how tiny she was and she had a full head of dark hair that reminded Rose of her own. Rose held in her cry as she turned to Dimitri and buried herself into him.

"I'm sorry Rose, but we have to take her now." the doctor said.

Rose nodded as she looked at her baby one last time.

"I love you baby. Just please hold on for me and daddy. We'll see you soon baby girl."

Rose watched as the doctor wheeled her baby away and she cried into Dimitri's chest as Lissa held her shoulder. She just hoped that her baby would be alright. Her baby had to be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

September Rain

Chapter 13

Rose Belikov had faced a lot of terrifying and uncertain things in her lifetime. She had faced monsters, bullies,and criminals for all of her life, but the one truly horrifying experience she hadn't experienced was the one she was in right now.

Words could not described how she felt giving birth to her baby and than not getting to hold her in her arms because there was something wrong. She needed to see her baby, but they had told her she needed to rest for a while until she was stable enough to visit her baby, but every passing minute she was driving herself more and more crazy. She had to visit her baby and she had to do it now.

Sitting up in her bed, she tried but mostly failed to get out of it she hated being so weak. She was never weak and she wanted to see her baby. Her precious angel who had done nothing wrong in this world, but was fighting for her life somewhere and she wasn't there.

Dimitri sat up so fast that she didn't register his movement she used to be so good at that, but at this moment all she wanted was to see her lovely baby girl and get the hell out of this hospital. It was all she could ever think about at the moment and she needed something else. Something more.

"Roza, what are you doing? The nurse says you're too weak to go anywhere. You need your rest."

"I don't need anymore rest Dimitri. I-I need to see her. I'm her mother. I should see her or at least I should have someone bring her here."

"Roza, You know they can't bring her here, but we can ask the doctor about seeing her when she comes in okay."

Rose bit her lips to fight the tears. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Have-Have you seen her?"

"Yeah. I have. She's beautiful Roza. And she's strong just like us. She's going to make it through this. We're going to make it through this."

Rose nodded not wanting to say anything more. She just wanted to see her. She had to see her.

"We have to give her a name." Dimitri said driving Rose out of her manic thoughts.

"What?"

"She doesn't have a name. She should have a name."

"Yes. She should. I-I think it should be something strong and different. She's unique. She's Turkish, Scottish, and Russian she should have a name that reflects all of her. A good name."

":Okay. Than let's think of that while were waiting for the doctor."

"Okay let;'s do this." he said taking her hand.

They thought hard for about an hour until one named stuck. They were laughing about Dimitri's last name choice when it suddenly hit him.

"September. Her name is September."

"I actually kind of like it but what will her middle name be.

"September Renee Belikova. That's her name."

"I love it." he said smiling.

Rose smiled back when the doctor stepped in. Finally some news.

"I was hearing you want to see your baby Mrs. Belikov."

"Yes I would very much like to see September."

"I see you've settled on a name. Okay than we should get you a wheelchair. I mean maybe seeing September will help you in your progress but you have to stay in the wheelchair I don't need you collapsing on me."

"I'll do anything to see my little girl."

The doctor nodded as Dimitri picked up Rose and placed her in the wheelchair. They rolled her to the icu and they suited up to go in to see her.

It took all of Rose's energy not to cry as she looked upon her little girl. She was in the incubator with tubes and wires attached to her as she was fighting for her life, but her eyes were open and she had a full head of hair as black as night. Her eyes were a soft brown that reminded her of Dimitri's. She was beautiful and Rose couldn't believe that she had been so lucky.

"Hey baby girl it's mommy. I just came to see how you were doing. It seems like you're really fighting this just like your mommy and daddy. You see us Belikovs and Hathaways were fighters. All of your family is and you'll be a little fighter too baby girl. And your mommy and daddy will be here with you every step of the way. I love you September. "

She touched her daughter's hand and cried as Dimitri pulled her into her arms. Everything was going to be okay. It had to be okay or else Rose didn't know what she would do.


	14. Chapter 14

September Rain

Chapter 14

Rose touched her baby's soft skin as she sat down in the hard plastic chair next to her incubator. She couldn't believe that her and Dimitri had made a baby so beautiful as she touched her baby's thick, curly hair making her baby turn her head and stare at her with those beautiful eyes. She hated it that she just couldn't take her baby home. She just wanted her to have a normal life and a happy childhood. She hadn't even known she could be a mother until a few years ago when Adrian and Sydney had told her and Dimitri that they could procreate. But now that she was one it scared the shit out of her. There was nothing she wouldn't do for this little girl and when she got out of this Rose would give September the life that she deserved.

The door opened as Rose turned her head to see Lissa coming into the room. Usually seeing Lissa would bring her such joy, but today it was a burden. All she wanted to do was spend time with September Even Dimitri had given them some space and went to go visit his family who had came to see the baby, but she could only have one or two visits at a time because her immune system wasn't up to par yet. Even Lissa being here would be a risk.

"How is she doing?" Lissa asked sitting down in the chair next to Rose.

"The doctors are saying that she's doing better, but she's not out of the woods yet. She has quite a road of recovery ahead of her."

"She'll make it. She's a Belikov after all."

Rose gave Lissa a hint of a smile as she took her eyes off September for a minute to look at Lissa.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really think it's appropriate right now." She said looking at September.

"Come on. Go ahead and spill. It might be a good distraction."

Lissa took a deep breath as a glorious smile crossed over her face.

"It looks like I'm joining you and Sydney in the club of motherhood."

"Do you mean-"

"I'm pregnant Rose. Me and Christian are expecting that and it looks like I'm not the only one."

"Oh my God Lissa. I'm so happy for you, but what do you mean you're not alone."

"Adrian just told me that Sydney is pregnant also. She just found out yesterday."

"Oh my God. This is so great!" She said giving Lissa a hug.

Jealousy filled rose but she ignored it. She really was happy for Lissa and Sydney, but she wished she had good news to share also.

Lissa's phone dinged as she dug it out sending Rose's nerves on edge. What if it interfered with her daughter's machines?

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry I have to go meet Christian. But I promise I'll come see you and September soon."

"It's okay Lissa. Go to Christian. Me and September will be fine."

She smiled giving Rose a quick hug as she was left alone with her daughter once more.


End file.
